


Fanvid: I Am Not A Robot

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Emo, F/M, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Love, Self-Discovery, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odo's life, in three significant relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: I Am Not A Robot

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

 

**Song:**  I Am Not A Robot, Marina and the Diamonds **  
** **Length:**  3.53  
 **Size:**  22.35 Mb  
 **Download:**  https://www.mediafire.com/?waxa1x21x61o1lc  
 **Warnings:**  None   
 **Spoilers:**  Some, for Odo's arc up to the last season, but not including the finale.

 

 

 

  



End file.
